Extinction
by IDontNeedIt
Summary: After America is wiped out by a major Nuclear War, major countries fight the once beloved country as a giant battleground to conquer as thier own. Among the wrekage emerge, The Resistance, survivors of the Nuclear War, who have to fight of the invaders and other dark creatures in order to gain thier country back. Will they be able to regain thier freedom, or go extinct?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Oh America, well at least what's left of it anyways. How I wish I could still say it had beauty, but it lacked."A mysterious voice had narrated destroyed and crumbled captials of the nation.

Statue of Liberty gone. Mount Rushmore see ya later! Space Needle, No more. My home city, Los Angeles, wiped out. Devastation date March 7th, 2021.

It started in 2012, North Korea Nuclear war threats, corrupted governments, troops being sent to fight wars we don't belong in. We all sat there and treated it like a fucking joke!

"Ha Kim Jung Un is a baby, he'll never succeed. What a weenie, we'll get his fat ass." No. He got us. Over 20 nuclear missles launched at the exact same time targeting giant capitals in our bevloved nation.

Washington D.C., Dallas, New York, Chicago, Los Angeles.

That wasn't the end of it. The world had asured us for dead and wanted to build the once free country to shape thier homeland. Countries like North Korea, Great Britain, China, and Russia.

Conquer, eliminate, and populate was thier mission, but with every great disaster are bound to be survivors. Hidden in the wrekage; fallen, broken, and wounded.

We had no army to protect us, no government to control us. We only had each other, and that's all we needed.

You're probably wondering who I am and why you're listening. My name is Daniel Wilson, we are the Resistance, and we're brink of Extinction.


	2. Chapter 1- Aftermath

Chapter 1- Aftermath

I woke up and pressed myself out of my sleeping tube. It had been awhile since I was able to sleep the whole night.

I think it's around 11:30 AM. According to the days I have counted out it's Somewhere in December, looks like that's another holiday spent alone.

It's been 7 months since the incident, and i've been living in a bomb shelter by myself, even though this thing is built for 4. My family didn't make it, and I didn't have th courage to save them. God why am I such a Coward. I could have saved them but I was selffish. I still remember it like yesterday. It haunts every single day.

*Flashback*

It was around the afternoon on a cool, breezy March afternoon. My mother was sitting on a patio table with my little sister preparing eggs for easter. The news had told us about threats that North Korea had made, but we never took them seriously just like the others. Me and my Dad had been working on the decorations for the upcoming holiday. Colorful ribbons, bows, giant wodden painted eggs in the yard to get the kids excited the whole Sha-Bang.

"Daniel hand me that piece of tape will ya?" My dad had asked me holding up a banner while on a step ladder.

"Sure thing." I told him handing him the tape. He stuck it to the wall and began to shape his fingers like a box, or as he used to call it "Director Vision".

"Lookin pretty good if I do say so myself." My dad had said.

"Well, if you say so."

"It's nice to have you her Danny, 17 year olds don't usually stick around the house and help thier parents, they like to party it up, and hang out with thier friends."

"Man, i'd do anything for you two and escpecially little Rosa over here." I had said patting my little sister on the head.

What seemed like an ordinary family activity went south fast. We enjoyed each other's company, until the sirens went.

"Daddy, what's that loud noise. Are the police coming?" Rosa, my little sister asked in mystery.

"No, it...it can't be?" My dad whispered to himself.

"Hun, is it?" My mom had hinted my father.

"I'm afraid so, everyone to the celler now!"

We ran to the celler where my father kept all his novlties and wine collection, he pulled one of his wine bottles and it opened an underground section, it was sterlized and had a step ladder that went down to what seemed to be a bright room with white neon lights.

"Everyone down there now! Daniel you first."

Daddy what does this wine bottle do..."

"Rosa don't touch..."

Before I know it, the door had shut in front of me, and we all tried to open it both on thier side and mine. It was sealed no way in no way out.

"Guys, no there has to be a way..." I had said panicly trying to look for a way to open it.

"Once, it's sealed it can't be open for a very very long time." My father had said from the other side began to tear up and holding my sister and mother close to him.

"I...I can't lose you guys." I had uttered beggining to tear up as well.

"Take care Son, remember that me and your mother always loved you"

A large explosion was heard from the background along with a large earthquake. I could see my family huddled up sayin thier last prayers. I slammed the door hoping it would budge and be able to save them. After that the explosion had hit the house, and the force knocked my back pushing me into the bunker sealing my fate.

*End of Flashback*

My food supply is running low, the door has unleahed the lock, or at least what's left of it. I grabed for the last meal I had left. It was a can of mixed fruits.

I was starving and stared at the can hoping there was more food hidden somewhere else, there wasn't. I opened it with the dull can opener, and devoured everything that was in it, I was satisfied for now. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it looked like I had to venture onto the wasteland of Los Angeles. I sat there reading the only book that was in her for the fiftieth time it seemed. An old Survival guide, kind of wish there was a survival's guide to a nuclear wasteland in here. The rest of my day consisted of the thoughts of how I was gonna aproach the horrid world outside.

My thoughts were cut short by the banging on the bunker door.

"Wha...What?" Were the first words I had uttered in months.

I knew something was wrong, maybe a branch or tree fell over and hit the door. That theory went fast as it felt like someone was prying the door open. Looks like the outside world is coming to me. I grabbed one of the emergency gask masks and an oxygen tank left in one of the storage rooms in the shelter and hid in behind the shelf, preparing to see what lurks on the outside.

I heard the door slam and whay sounded like wet feet slap against the concreate floor. A stange noise was coming from the entrance getting closer to where I was. Whatever these things the're not human.

I listened closely at what they were doing. I heard a series of moans and saliva coming from what I assume was it's mouth. Looks like they are comunicating with each other. I peeked over the edge of the shelf to get better look at these things. Oh my god.

They looked human, but had certain deformaties. One of them had ripped clothing boils all over it's body and bumby red skin. His mouth was permantaly open oozing substance out of it. The other one did't have to bottom part of his jaw and had rather green pusy skin and looked like it had a slimy texture. They were both weilding weapons like a sharp piece of 2x4 and the other a lead pipe.

They began to look around and banged on everything in search of something. They were probably searching for food, hopefully that doesn't include me.

They began to knock evrything in the bunker over and came closer to knocking the shelf I was hiding behind.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I whispered to myself as they drew closer.

They approached the shelf and began to sniff the outer parts of it. I could feel my mask fogging up and my palms grow sweaty. They grew closer and stopped sniffing at once. They turned thier heads to the side and both looked at each other and grew angry.

They both picked up the shelf and saw me shivering fear.

"Ah, Fuck!" I screamed as they threw the shlef and tried to attack me.

They chased me around the whole place constaly slapping the

2x4 and lead pipe against everything trying to land a hit on me as I ran. I made a break for the exit and climbed the ladder leading to the outside.

I hesitated and placed my hand on the door leading to the outside. I didn't want to go outside and find a whole field of these things waiting for an midnight snack. I looked down and saw the creatures had been creeping up on me getting closer as I dozed off. It's now or never Daniel.

I opened the hatch and quickly closed it and sat on it hoping to seal them in for awhile to give me a chance to plan my next actions. I looked around to see a wreckage of what was my home.

I could see some buildings still standing, but slightly as they were on the brink of collapsing. It was dark and I didn't have any equipment except for the mask an about an hour of oxygen left.

I held onto the hatch as long as I could, but it wasn't enough, they eventually broke free and I was sent flying onto a pile of rubage.

"Aw, shit! I...I think i broke my ankle" I had screamed as i looked down not being able to run away. They drew in closer and I started to crawl away until one of them grabbed my leg and raised the lead pipe it was holding, getting ready to finish me off.

"Looks like this might be the end." I told myself closing my eyes waiting for it to be over.

A bright light had emerged out of nowhere grabbing the attention of the creatures. At that moment I thought I had already been dead, and was transfering to the "other side".

I heard gunshots and both creatures dropped to the floor with bullet holes in thier heads and oozing purplish substance from thier wounds. A could see a silloute of what seemed to be a human reaching it's hand out towards me.

"God? Is that you?" I faintly called out covering my face from the light.

"Yeah, sure whatever we have to go now. I may have alerted more of hem by firing the gun" The voice had told me.

The shadow grabbed my and pulled me away from the light to reveal that it was an old pickup truck shining it's high beams at me. I looked over to see who this person was.

He was a tall, skinny but not boney man with ashy brown skin. He was wearing an marines camoflauge jacket with a name patched onto it. I couldn't read it. He was wearing some dark jeans with holes in them and I knife straped to his waist along with ammunation for the weapon he had fired. His face was relatively dirty a d his hair was long and pulled back in a small pony tail.

"Hurry the hell up and get in the damn truck before I have to leave you, and take that damn mask off!" He said pulling my mask off and pointing at his truck.

"I can't I think I twisted my ankle or something." I said trying to stand up.

"For the love of.." The man said pulling me off the gorund and putting his arm around my shoulder to walk me to the truck.

"Who...who are you?" I asked the mysterious man.

"Escpae first, names later hurry let's get you to the others." He said putting me in his truck and got in the drivers seat.

"Others?"

"Yes, more of us. Looks like we have to keep the lights off, eithier the Ectros or the many militaries will get us. This must be all new to you, but I can't explain it now. Just sit back and stay put." He had told me. I looked outside the window and could see the fallen and destroyed city.

"Goodbye, home" I hda said putting my hand on the glass as I looked back at what used to be the place I grew up.


	3. Chapter 2- Resistance

_*I appologize to anyone who is upset of the lack of Total Drama characters in the story. They are here now! I just wanted to build up to thier reveal, I mean one them did save Daniel after all. Anyway, most of thier appearances have changed (as expected because of the whole scenario), hopefully that is not a problem for any of you. Hope you guys are enjoying and continue to enjoy.*_

Chapter 2- Resistance

I sat in the truck looking out the window, we must be off road because of the constant shaking we would get from driving. It was approaching daylight and began to take a closer look at what the world was like. It was just as I immagined.

The cityscape was in ruins and I could see the buildings that once held importance, but were now a simple reminder of that day. I looked over to the man, and was able to get a closer look at his military jacket. Smith, is what read on his patch. That was his last name or maybe a nickname.

"So, what's your name? You said we could talk about things later and it's been quite some time" I had asked him fiddling my fingers trying to break up the awkward silence.

"The name's Michael, and you?" He had told me.

Daniel, Daniel Wilson. So it's Michael Smith?"

"Ya, how'd you know?" He had asked me. I then pointed at my shirt to where his patch on his jacket. He looked down and chuckled to himslef.

"Almost forgot about that." He had said putting on a small smile revealing a gap in between his two front teeth.

"So you were in the military before this mess?" I asked questioning his jacket. His smiled faded away and started to look down and grabed dog tags from his pocket and hold them near him.

"No. I wear this in honor of my father. He was a surivior too, just not in this war." He had said putiing away the tags and continuing to pay attention to the road. That was enough to keep me quiet and not ask anymore questions for the rest of the trip. It seemed endless but probably lasted about two hours. It was early morning when we arrived to what looked like an old military base near the coast.

"Camp Pendleton." The sign outside in the had read. I know this place, I remember passing through it on our way to San Diego. Michael got out and proceeded to enter one of the guard posts that would allow vehicles into the base. He got back into the truck and drove inside. There were tents and military equipment everywhere. People were outside mind thier own business and walking around as if a small society had spawned from this disaster.

"Gotta take you to the boss, he always likes to meet new recruits." He had told me stopping the truck next to one of bigger building in the camp.

"Recruit, I never signed up for no army." I had said trying to explain my place in this camp.

"Well, looks like you got drafted into one, come on you're wasting time" He then said opening my door and sarcastically put his hand out as if I was an important person being let out of a limo or something. I walked I side and seemed to have hold up nicely even after the bombs. There were a lot of schematics and flanking routes to places around California.

"Hey we got a live one." Michael had said shouting into one of the rooms of the building. He came back with a man shorter than him, but in his defence Michael was rather tall. He was a simpleeshort sleeved green shirt and some camoflauge pants. He was well built, clean, and had an army regulated buzzcut and a unibrow.

"Well, looks like you found one Mike. He's uh...rather skinny, but with some training, he'd make a great to the Resistance. Welcome aboard Soldier, Sergeant Brandon McArthur but people call me Brick." He had introduced himself.

"It's uh nice to meet you Brick. So uh what was that you said about Resistance? " I said trying to get a more detailed answer.

"Ah, yes! The Resistance, well we do what the name says. Resist against the incoming armies trying conquer the nation for thier own selfish greed and population." He had explained to me.

"Armies?" I said still not sure what was going on.

"Psst, Brick he's a Bunker Dweller." Mike had whispered to him.

"Oh, you don't know what's going on do you?" He asked me putting his hands on my shoulders as I nodded no to his question.

"Well, after the attacks nations like Russia, Great Britain, China, even North Korea, wanted to conquer the destroyed nation as thier on to expand on thier nation. They came and began to excute survivors who the thougt were undercover soldies or Ectros." Brick had explained the crisis.

"Ectros?" I questioned.

"Those things you encountered, technically they are survivors, just mutated ones from the nuclear bombs that had changed thier DNA. Most of them are the babies from pregnant women during the attacks." Mike had explained.

"Our numbers grow limited and continue to lose more people everyday, we look for more survivors like you. People hidig in bomb shelters unnoticed and unknowing. All we ask is that you help fight and protect the people who can't protec themselves." Brick had said opening one of the windows revealing children playig with a small beat up soccer ball. I saw this and smiled slightly, I was gonna agree to his offer before I go cut off by a female voice.

"Hey, I scoured some of the local markets and found some more suppl...who's this? I've never seen him around before?" This women had said. She had black hair with faded blue streaks going throuhg it. She had a small ponytail and was wearing some gcargo pants and combat boots with a hoodie with the sleeves rolled up.

"Huh, well I did never catch your name there son?" Brick tried to introduce me but instead questioned my name.

"My name is Daniel Wilson, it's nice to meet you too." I had introduced my self to both Brick and the unnamed women.

"Well, Danny nice to meet ya. Name's Gwen and just Gwen. Last Names don't mean anything anymore. Looks like you meet Mike and Brick already." She had introduced herself.

"So, how much supplies are we talking about Gwen?" Brick had asked her.

"Well, me and Zoey packed our Caravan with what ever we could find, we have about 10 boxes filled with canned and microwavable food. It'll probably last us at least two weeks." She explained to him.

"You two did good, we have a new member and some food to hold us up for are looking up...for now." Brick had told Gwen and Mike.

"So where does he go?" Mike pointed to me questioning Brick.

"With you he's your new partner, after Cameron's... demise you have need another. Can't have you playing lone wolf anymore." He said to Mike. Mike sighed and rolled his eyes and began to head out the door.

"Come on, i'll show you where you'll stay." He said signaling me to follow him. We went to a small little room where there were two beds, two drawers, and a desk with some papers and a lamp on it.

"Well, say hello to your new home." He said showig off his living space.

I looked around and began to stroke my hand on the bed.

"What's wrong, not your style?" Mike had asked me.

"No, its nust been awhile since i've had a bed. Well, a normal bed like this." I said begining to lay down on it. Mike showed me what was his and what I could use. After that, he changed and was starting to leave.

"Look, me and a couple of others are gonna go play some poker. You want in? It'll give you a chance to meet the others." Mike had offered.

"Nah, i'll stay here. I need some time to think." I had declined his offer.

"Suit yourself." He told me heading out the door.

Well this isn't so bad, I mean I have a new place to stay and people to call friends, as well as a reason to keep going. Maybe things will get better from here on out.


	4. Chapter 3- The Others

Chapter 3- The Others

"Hey Wake up, Wake up kid!" Someone had awoken me. I brushed my forehead and could see I had been sweating a lot. It was dusk which means I had slept for awhile now.

"Sorry, looks like I had dozed off for longer than I should have." I apologized to Mike who had been the one to wake me up.

"Bad dream? You were uh sorta tossing and turning there buddy." He had asked.

"You could say that." I had answered briefly. That was the third time in a row I had dreamt about my family. Usually I try not to think about, but it's the one thing that stays on my mind.

"Alrighty then? Brick wants to I troduce to everyone. Come on, and put some new cloths on, you smell. I got some cloths that'll fit you just look through them." Mike had instructed me holding his nose and making a fanning motion with his hands.

I looked down and saw I had some sweat stains on my shirt, I took a whiff of myself and he was right. I looked through some old cloths Mike had in his drawers. I was able to find a simple black t-shirt, a fadded blue hoddie, and some jeans with holes in them that actualy fit me. Mike lead me into the building from earlier.

There was alot more people than before, but it wasn't as crowded probably around like 15 more people then before. As soon as Mike shut the door behind us everyone locked thier eyes on us.

"Alright, everyone let's make this quick we don't wanna let those bastards get the upper hand while only three people are watching this place." Brick had annonced to the others.

"This is our new memeber Private Daniel Wilson. He's here to help us continue the fight against those bastards." Brick had introduced.

"This guy? Looks like he could bearly carry a 25 pound weight." A voice had criticized my appearance. The voice came from a well built guy wearing a black muscle shirt, and some army slacks. The most notable features were his green mohawk and the piercings on his face.

"Might as well use him as Ectro-bait." The man had said.

"Duncan, we need all the help we can get. Even if he lacks the necessary strength to fight. He still has the spirit that a lot of lack, escpecially you." Brick had defended me.

"Whatever." Duncan had uttered.

I waved to all the people in the room. Some of them looked happy to see a new face around the camp. Alot of them were sceptical and probably thought I would last a week.

"With that being said I introduce yourself soldiers, i'm gonna go see how the guards are doing." Brick had said leaving the room.

"Well then, Danny and I met before so, i'd likeyou to meet my partner Zoey." Gwen had introduced me to her friend.

"It's nice to have more people apart of the Resistance. The more the merry I always say." Gwen's partner had told me. She was about my height and was more perky and energetic than the way she appeared. She had dark red hair that was braided down to her back. She was wearing a faded black shirt with a single strapped napsack on her back. She had some skinny jeans with holes in them. The only thing that showed off her personality was a plastic flower in her hair.

"It's nice to meet you." I had eagerly said knowing that she was one of the kind ones around here. I looked around to see people keeping thier distant and simply conversating with each other.

"Well, because everyone is so rude to I introduce themselves. I'll just introduce them to you." Zoey had said and began to point people out.

"Let's start off with Scott over there. He's the mechanic and knows alot about the vehicles and fix up some of the old humvees laying around." She had said pointing out a a man with white skin freckles and orange hair. He was wearing mechanic coverall pants with a white shirt that was covered in what looked like grease and motor oil.

"His partner is Duncan over there. You guys got off on a bad note, he'll lighten up to you though. He's the weapon specialist, he tends to keep us stocked up in case of attacks and ambushes and imporvises with weapon part to create these crazy combonation weapons." She had explained pointing at Duncan.

"Those two over there are Noah and Courtney, they overlook the entire perimeter and help us plan attacks and ambushes against the other militaries trying to conquer us." She had explained pointing to a man with long hair and glasses wearing a lab coat, and a women wearing a muscle shirt and some tight cargo pants with a holister with a pistol inside.

"I appreciate you intoducing them, but I really wanna know. What's up with Mike?" I had asked her hoping to get an answer. Mike was kind enough, but would never speak unless spoken to and always kept his distance.

"Oh, Mike. Well he's kind of a drifter. Every since his partner was K.I.A. he's never been the same. He used to be so happy and helpful and volunteer for anything that none of us wanted to do. Ever since then, he only exits his cabin to play poker with the guys or whenever Brick needs him for something. I tried to help, but he always declines or ignores me. Hopefully with you, he can have someone to talk to." She had explained. I know how it fees to lose someone important, I kind of understand.

Everyone took off to continue what they were doing before. Hopefully, i'd to meet them again later on. It was me, Zoey, and Mike sitting together in the room. Zoey talked about how she owned the biggest vintage record collection in her town before this whole mess and went on about how indie she was before. Mike sat to himself across from us and drank some beers and would only speak in one word answers.

"You guys can sit and talk about who knows what, but i'm gonna go on the outside and look for supplies." Mike had said getting up from his seat when he ran out of beers.

"Let me go with. You could help learn you're routine." I had asked wanting to see why he really goes outside.

"No, i'll just leave ya hear. I can take care of myself. I don't need any stragglers anyway." He had said carrying a shotgun on his back and headed out the door.

Me and Zoey exchanged looks of concern on why he would just leave like that.

"I worry about him sometimes." Zoey said to me.

"I'll talk to him when he gets back. It's the least I could do for your kindness anyway." I said to her try to make her feel better.

"Thanks." Zoey said before leaving.

Hopefully I can get him to sit down and talk to me at all.


	5. Chapter 4- Training Day

_F.A.Q._

_1. Does TD exist in this universe?_

_No. The characters all meet by chance._

_2. Does Mike have MPD or had MPD before?_

_No. He has not._

_3. Are they all the same age? _

_ is 18. Mike, Gwen, and Zoey are 20-22. Duncan and Courtney are 24. Brick is 27. Scott is 29. And, Noah is 32. More Character to appear in future chapter along with thier ages._

_Hopefully, this answers some of your questions. You have anymore feel free to ask. I'll answer them in the next chapter, anyway enjoy the story._

Chapter 4- Training Day

I sat on my bed in my room awaiting the return of Mike from whatever he was doing. I felt like a concerned parent who let there child go out with friends and was waiting for them to assure they were safe.

I looked down at the alarm clock on Mike's drawer, 2:45 A.M. I wonder if anyone else notices where he goes and if he's even gone. I heard aloud stumbling from outside and what sounded like burping before the door slammed open. It was Mike. He smelled like your typical drunk, but somehow didn't act like one; No shambling, no blurting out random words, no expressing of held back emotion. Just acted like he usually does.

"Sup, why are up so late?" Mike had asked looking at me with his red blood shot eyes.

"I was uh... waiting for you." I had answered back.

"Well, better get used to sleeping next to an empty bed cause I don't do much sleeping or hangin around this place at all." He had assured me not to wait up for him.

"Look, we need to get on some ground level if we're gonna be out on the field together." I tried to get his attention. His face had a bland expression and tired look.

"Don't you need training first before you head out there?" He asked.

"Ya, but..." I said trying to come up with an excuse to talk to him. I sighed before just coming out with what I really wanted to say.

"Here's the thing, Zoey kinda wanted me to talk to you. Plus it looked like you needed some time to unwind." I had try to sound sympathetic towards him. His expression changed to one of anger and he let out a loud grunt.

"Look, I don't need some therapy session form some 16 year old, i've had pleanty those before, i'll tell you that." He said trying to avoid talking to me at all.

"Hey! I just turned 18 not to long ago, plus you don't have to get so offensive." I said, which obviously offended him.

"Well, Congratulations for you buddy. Welcome to adulthood, where the world just completely fucks you over and people stop caring about you and your problems" He had yelled flailing his arms around trying to prove his point.

"I care, and i'm pretty sure Zoey does more than anyone else. You just to go over and talk to someone." I had said trying to calm.

"I don't need anyone. I'm fine on my own. I always have been." He said more calm than before.

"Is this about partner? Cameron is it?" I had asked since his partner was mentioned alot by the others and the sound of his name made Mike uneasy. He grew angry again when I mentioned his name.

"Don't say that name again!" He snapped at me for mentioning it.

"You can't hide behind the bottle forever. Just tell me what happened." I asked trying to know what happened to his partner. He was still angry, but he let out a loud sigh and sat across from me to talk to me.

"Two months ago, Me and my partner went to investigate a shopping ville not to far from here. It was reported to have high activity of Korean soldiers. We needed to go in see what there intentions were and get out. Simple right? We went in with some of thier gear and an old humvee Scott fixed up. Luckliy, my partner studied different languages so all I had to do was stay put while he took care of getting us in. We blended in with the other and meet up with one of the generals who was in charge of that operation. We were in the clear and taped everything they were talking about to send back to brick and the others. After thier general had explained what he did my tape recorder had went off and started repeating what he just said. We were screwed, so we ran for it. We were surrounded by gunfire and thought we'd never make it out alive. We hid in one of the stores in the ville. We were surrounded and outnumbered. He suggested that he would destract them and meet up with me later on. I agreed and he went in guns a blazing while i slipped threw the back of the store. As I ran out the store and into our humvee, I could hear the gunfire cease and on of the soldier say something. At that moment I knew, what had happened and drove away." Mike had explained. He seemed depressed after talking abou it and I felt bad for asking now.

"If it wasn't for my fucking tape recorder he would still be here and...DAMMIT!" He screamed. I stayed quiet for awhile and then proceeded to comfort him.

"I'm pretty sure he wanted you to go off and knew what he was getting himself into. He just wanted you to get out of there." I told Mike patting him on the back. He stayed quite for awhile and went off into his bed.

"Look, Brick told me your traing begins at 7:00 sharp. You might wanna get some sleep if you don't wanna get there droopy eyed and half asleep." He said getting into his bed and pull the covers over his body.

Well, that was probably the most taliing he's done in a long time. At least he talked and didn't completely blow me off. I didn't sleep much after that just layed in bed thinking about what Mike had told me. He blames himself for his parnter's death and doesn't like to explain it to anyone.

I was woken up by the alarm clock and a knock on the door and a famalier voice.

"Ready for your training, soldier?" Brick had asked letting himself in.

"Ready as I'm ever gonna be, I guess." I told still nervous about being in a freedom fighting anarchy army.

"Well, come on soldier. Your training awaits!" He said and began marching outside.

Our training started with a 5K run to the obstacle course, which was hell enough. I haven't ran this much since I was in school almost a year ago. Once we got there, I went through a whole military grade obstacle course like the ones you see in army movies. I completed a 5 minute obstacle course in 15 minutes. Ya, it was that bad. It didn't help that Zoey was constantly yelling in my ear whenever I got tired or stopped for a breather. Brick my stamina wasn't so good, but my potential was. Woo-pee. That sarcasm by the way. Well, on to the main focus of today. Firing a weapon. We went to the firing range where Duncan was in charge.

"Well, the obstacle course was to see how physcically fit you are. Which wasn't much, but this is what really counts, if you wanna survive out there You have to learn to fire a gun." Brick had said assuring me how importat this was for survival.

"Alright...this shouldn't be so hard." I said stillpannting and out of breath from early.

"Let's start off with something with no kick. Ah ha, an M1911 colt handgun should be good." Brick had said placing the gun in my hand. Thi was the first time I ever held a weapon, and it was intimidating.

"I don't know I think he might go flying back." Duncan had commented and began to laugh to himself.

"Don't listen to him, this thing is no problem." Zoey had said grabing the gun from my hand and began to shoot with one hand and tossing it around as if it was a toy. I was in awe on how she could do that.

"Damn." Were the only words I could utter.

"Just firmly place both hands on it, point at the target and pull the trigger." She said to me handing my the gun.

Alright you can do this, just point and shoot right? I pointed at the piece of paper with a mugger on it and began to shake a bit. My palms were sweaty and I was nervous.

"Are you gonna shoot or what, sticks?" Duncan had already given me a nickname.

So after more of just staring at the target. I finally did. I was able to get a head shot on the target first try. The others were just as excited as I was.

"I...I did it. Heh." I said laughing of excitement.

"Not bad kid, I underestimated you. Nice one." Duncan had congratulated me.

"See I knew you could do it!" Zoey had said happily while giving me a friendly hug.

Brick didn't say a word during this. At first I thought he was unimpressed at this until I saw him walk over to the target and pull it off from where it was hanging.

"First Shot." Mumbled to himself.

"Ya it was ok, but yo prob..."

"Headshot, on your first shot." Brick had interrupted what I was going to say.

"Nobody here has ever gotten a headshot on thier first shot before. Not even me." He said amazed at what I had done.

"You're done for the day. Nice shotting today, private.' He had dismissed me and saluted me and I saluted him back as best as I could.

As I was walking out with Zoey getting ready to knock out on my bed, I could over here Duncan and Brick.

"You still think he's worthless?" Brick had said to Duncan.

"Not gonna lie, he impressed me. You were right about this kid he's got something none of us have." Duncan had answered.

"I could feel it, after the 12 week training he's gonna one of the best damn soldiers we ever had." Brick had assured himself which made me feel special.

"Not as good as me though right?" Duncan said jokingly.

"Sure Duncan, sure." He said as they shared a laugh.

Me, special? Heh, who woulda thought? Wait? 12 weeks of this? Man, this is gonna be a long 3 months.


End file.
